Perfect
by Liebling
Summary: ...because I think we can learn to love, together, maybe... (LuciusNarcissa)


  
  
**Author's Notice:** Hey guys! Lucius/Narcissa a bit of Lucius/Lily (very slight) for background umm, yeah, didn't grammar-check it. Lol. So sorry for that one ;) Enjoy it...it's...yeah? Lol. _("Baby you came in the nick of time..." Atomic Kitten Love Doesn't Have To Hurt...)_

**Disclaimer:** Nada mine (inspriational props go to AbigailNicole :) who wrote an amazing Lucius/Narcissa earlier today. Perfectly heartbreaking, just the way I like 'em.) ;)

_xoxo_

_xoxo_

_xoxo._

"Narcissa...darling."  
"Yeah?"  
"I got you a present for your birthday. Fifteen...you're getting _so_ old."  
"You're teasing me, Lucius! Being sarcastic, God, just 'cause you're sixteen..."  
"Be quiet and open it up. Here."  
"I love it! It's the prettiest ring I've ever set my eyes upon. I love rubies, Lucius."  
"I knew that, Narcissa."  
"Thank you."  
...she giggles as he opens his arms to hug her, she falls into his arms, giggling loudly and he tries to hold back a grin..._Narcissa_, he whispers, _you're so happy_. _Of course_, she whispers back, _I'm here with you..._

_They are so perfect together, you would not even believe it._

_xoxo_

_xoxo_

_xoxo_

Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. You always loved Lily more than me...Lily, more than me. That was ironic. You preferred her red hair to my black hair, her emerald eyes to my ocean blue ones. I don't know what you were thinking Lucius, because Lily...Lily's so imperfect. Flawed. Without.

I, Lucius, am as perfect as perfect can get.

I can't stand the way you look at her, like she's golden, like she should be your girlfriend, like she should come crying to you. Like I am but a lost soul, I don't care if it's true, you show me it's true every single day, every single time you look at me. And it hurts. So so much.

I bet you thought I didn't have emotions like this, I certainy didn't let it on did I? I'm Narcissa...Narcissa _Malfoy_, or at least I should be. By pureblood standards, you should be my husband in two years time, I should be your wife, you should work for the Ministry and together we should produce an heir. A boy. But you don't live your life like that, you love who you want to love. That is, if love is the right word for it.

She's Potter's. She's not yours. She wouldn't want someone like you...cold, lifeless, sarcastic. She wants someone like Potter. Outgoing, lovable...someone who can love her, love her the way all girls want to be loved. You can't do it because you can't love me like that.

I saw you two speaking Tuesday morning, quietly. _"Oh, Lucius,"_ she said with a giggle, _"can't you just be quiet? James is just a friend." _You laughed, _"Lily..." _She giggled even when you said her name. All she did was _giggle_.

I really...I never thought I could love someone. Even when I met you I was skeptical...but we didn't have to love each other to marry. Although I wanted the wedding--the beautiful wedding--and the husband and the children, a boy...and a girl, a girl who could be just like me. And a boy who would be just like the little you...the little you that never grew up.

We met each other so long ago...so long ago it is hard to remember and harder to forget. I said, _"my Mummy says you may not love me...may not love me so...so, I guess I'll just love you enough for both of us..."_ you laughed, _"...love? For both of us?"_ I nodded. Nine years old was a nice time in our lives...before the war, you know. Before, when people loved each other.

_"I think you can love me, Lucius...if you try very hard."  
"Hmm."  
"Because...I think we can learn to love, together, maybe."_

But no. You couldn't love me...me, you couldn't love me. Rosy cheeks, watery eyes, a smirk to match your own, young and silly, I was so beautiful back then. I don't know why you couldn't love me, Lucius. Because I was a very nice girl most of the time.

You could love Lily though. You never told me so, because we never spoke like normal people. You told me though...life has been very busy, Narcissa...and your eyes darted to her, and she giggled. I knew, of course I knew. And I knew she was with James...because James was a very nice boy, and James loved a challenge...just as James loved her. I don't think you cared if James loved her very much.

We've tried talking it out, you say it's nonsense, saying I'm no good at business. Marriage, you say, is business. And business and love should never mix. I think when you marry someone you ought to love them because life is very lonely without love. I think I loved you.

I talked to Lily once too, and she laughed, _Narcissa_, she said, _I'm going out with James and I love him._ _And Lucius?_ I said..._Lucius,_ she commented_, is a good man_. And that was all she ever said about that.

Farewell, I guess. Because you have a quidditch game that starts in ten and I have to be there. Of course I have to be there. I've been to every game. I'll love you even if you lose, Lucius, even if you never lose. I'll just grab my red lipstick and throw on my Slytherin scarf...blow Jon a kiss too, because I love him, not like I love you, but I love him. I'll run to the pitch, my hair in my eyes and I'll be there just in time to see the start of the game. You'll wink at me, you always do, windy windy days...windy windy nights.

_xoxo_

_xoxo_

_xoxo_

_They were so perfect together. You would not even believe it._

_xoxo_

_xoxo_

_xoxo_


End file.
